<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demonic Scenery by TheNutella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505801">Demonic Scenery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNutella/pseuds/TheNutella'>TheNutella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Denial, Dont try it at home its not real, Drama, Dumbasses but i love them, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Self-Denial, Witchcraft, Work In Progress, i genuinely dislike the ppl in the village, im doing my best, worshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNutella/pseuds/TheNutella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small village Aiperos, in the middle of nowhere, there lives a small group of friends: Kevin, Bethanny, Jayson and Edward. The school days were boring, people had nothing new to say, nor to do. Nothing changed, except for the meal once in a while and the seasons, if there were much of a difference between them anyway. Nothing changed, until after the group managed to summon one very strange entity, leeching onto one of them.<br/>What will happen once Kevin realizes that the entity is nothing like any of them imagined? Why does the town not change, even after the summoning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demonic Scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first time I'm posting a piece of work in here! I genuinely don't expect this to have too many views, so I'm just posting these because I like writing and I'd love for one day people to see my work too ^^'.<br/>Anyway, for anyone reading this, I hope you have fun, and... buckle up haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his arms sprawled out wide, as if he was patiently waiting for cold droplets of water to start powering over his bare skin, Kevin stood there with his eyes closed, alone. Perhaps he was listening to the sorrowful sounds of the forest, or the lost howls of a solitary wolf, in search for a new pack- a new beginning. Or maybe all he is waiting for is that one wolf to slowly make his way towards him, and pray on him with a pair of golden, hungry and observing eyes, then leave, because he has no pack to take him down with, no one to help him survive. Instead, Kevin was healing, or at least trying to, in the only ways he ever knew how: by listening to the forest's whiny wind blows or the painfully ecstatic sounds of heavy, rushing water.</p>
<p>Ever since he was a kid, Kevin lived and loved with the forest. Him and his parents lived in an old, wooden and always cold cottage. The bed was always cold at night, when he wanted to rest his eyes, and depart from the overwhelming presence of his parents, and cold during the day, even when the sun was laying its warm rays upon it, in a futile attempt to warm it up. The chairs at the table were always freezing and prickling with splinters, so he always ate on the floor, or in his room. But the only place he never cold in was in a tiny tree bark hollow. He brought in there thick blankets, a few fluffy pillows his mom always discarded after being washed, a lot of unused candles and an oil lamp he hung over on a small branch he'd always hit his head on.</p>
<p>Kevin let his arms fall near his waist, then shoved his hands down his pockets. The smell of rotting leaves, and tree bark surrounded him like a warm blanket each time he stepped in to the forest, but this time it wasn't the same. A lingering smell of smoke floated around still, the tint of her sweet perfume still remained on his clothes, and the brood red lipstick stains, although aggressively wiped off, still left a sticky, oily feel to his skin.</p>
<p>He looked down to where they all previously crouched on the humid leaves, and with foreign tongues, they whispered summoning words to an unknown being. As Bethanny told him bluntly before they begun the summoning, it was an "experiment" which would eventually lead to Kevin being tied to some sort of creature that might be born out of this very forest, and out of those wet and rotting leaves they stood on. Although it sounded more like a warning than anything else, Kevin didn't take it as neither a threat, nor a problem. He didn't care enough to let his head worry with such experimental problems that witch had. The only thing he was worried about though, was the safety of his forest, and the hidden hollow he used to hide in.</p>
<p>"What, missing her already?" His friend, Jayce, asked. His tone had a subtle question to it, like every other sentences he ever said had. He was aware of Kevin's unhinging crush on the witch, and the way he loathed every second he spent near her as much as he was aware of Bethanny's crushingly manipulative intentions for Kevin. Jayce tried hiding the obvious fact that she wasn't interested in him, but he couldn't stand seeing him so broken over such an unworthy person as Bethanny. So he lies. "I bet she does too."</p>
<p>Kevin glances at him through his bangs. He is considering whether he should tell him the fact that he knows he's only trying to be supportive, and that Bethanny has no romantic feelings for him, or anything whatsoever, but he doesn't, and bottles every hurtful opinion back down in his heart. He scoffs, and goes to sit on an old tree trunk, reaching in his pocket for a blunt as he does so. "Yeah, I bet. Want some?" He tilts the tightly wrapped blunt towards Jayce, but the latter shakes his head and nears towards the blood circle where a few bones were placed in the middle.</p>
<p>He leans to pick one up, but Kevin calmly warns Jayce as he was lighting up his blunt, "Don't touch them, dude." Taking one long, dragged puff, he stretches his legs in front of him, and tilts his head back, then waits a few seconds before he exhales. Jayce pulls his hand back,  and walks towards Kevin, snatching his blunt and taking a puff as well.</p>
<p>"What bones do you think they are of?" He asks through the puffs. Kevin looked at him with a neutral expression sprawled on his face, and took the blunt back.</p>
<p>"I don't know. And honestly, I couldn't care less." Kevin takes another hit.</p>
<p>"You know, the symbol was warm." At that, the redhead's thick eyebrows sprung up.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, before you told me not to touch it, I was very close to doing so, and it was emitting some kind of warmth from it. I wonder if something will actually come out after that... summoning, or whatever." Jayce evidently hesitated before saying the word 'summoning' for the very fact that he didn't believe in the paranormal, nor what Bethanny's practicing. A chill ran down their spines as a gust of wind passed by. He didn't have a reason to believe, because he thought everything could be scientifically explained. From a knock on the door when nobody is home, to the random stick that was broken nearby.</p>
<p>Kevin scanned the area as much as a person could when they're higher than a kite. With nothing to be seen on a radius of about three miles, he sighed, and closed his eyes for a second. He could feel the forest even closer when he would smoke weed. Every wind carried more than whines, and every leave smelled and looked more than wet and rotting. The wolf was now probably gone, or at least very far away, because he hasn't heard his howl for a while. He lifted his arms again, and deeply inhaled, the humid, stinging cold smell invading his nostrils, and the familiar and calming wind blows brushing his fingers. Almost as if daring the forest to do anything, he whispered, "Show me."  A few mere seconds later, another blow of the cold wind traveled over his skin, leaving goosebumps in its place.</p>
<p>Jayce knew what Kevin was doing. He did that every time he had the chance to, every time Bethanny left, or every time he needed time alone. He was the only one that knew where to find Kevin when he skipped school, or when he wanted to get high. He was the only one that was aware of Kevin's fondness and familiarity towards cold, as it was the only thing Kevin experienced. And surprisingly, Kevin didn't shoo him away after opening up about the cold floors of his home, and the safe hollow he'd sleep in during the warmer seasons. In front of others, Kevin seemed superficial and shallow; aggressive and inconsiderate, but Jayce knew Kevin was nowhere near that description.</p>
<p>Although Kevin wanted to linger more around the trees, the forest's calming presence always seemed to turn darker and more melancholic during the night, as if more shadows were born, and the sounds that during the day whispered familiarity, grew more foreign, louder and more frequent. He got up, ready to throw the filter away, and glanced at the summoning place. He stood still as his pulse picked up in its rate, and the odd sounds of the forest at night started seeming much less scarier than what he was witnessing.</p>
<p>"Are we leaving?" Jayce calmly asked, not even bothering to look at what Kevin was now intensely staring at. Not even bothering to tune in with the sounds surrounding him, nor the unknown movements of the bloodied leaves beneath the pentacle. As Kevin didn't answer his question, he looked at the latter stuck in his place, who was looking down at what he was now staring himself.</p>
<p>"Jayce," Kevin sternly said his name, the filter now dropping to the ground. "Jayce, we have to-"</p>
<p>"<em>Leave</em>." A loud, booming voice said, the trees echoing its words.</p>
<p>The forest can be like the family you never had. It can take you in, and wrap you in warm sun rays, and slow gusts of wind, and sing to you with beautiful birds, but as beautiful as it is during the day, just as terrifying it gets through the night. Unless you've found yourself a safe place to sleep in, the leaves will crunch more often, lost branches will crack, and eyes will pray from every corner.</p>
<p>"Kevin, don't panic maybe it's just a-"</p>
<p>"It doesn't feel like it. Let's go, I know a shortcut to a safe place." Kevin turned around, struggling to ignore the violent rustle of the leaves underneath the bones, and the loud moans of the wind as it passed through his hair.</p>
<p>"We don't have to, just stay here. It's nothing."</p>
<p>"Jayce, get the fuck up. We're leaving."</p>
<p>"Just stop for a second and calm down, there's nothing there!"</p>
<p>"I said <em>we're leaving</em>. <em>Now</em>." He grabbed Jayce's arm, and dragged him away from the trunk. Jayce kept repeating the same useless words to him, but he wasn't going to bother listening. He knew what the forest was saying, and whatever shit might come out of that ground, is definitely not human.</p>
<p>He looked back for one second, and that was enough to see an unhealthily pale arm, chaotically flopping around, as if searching for something to grab onto. He turned his gaze towards the forest, and scanned the area, quickly finding the hidden shortcut and speeding towards it.</p>
<p>"<em>You can't run</em>." It boomed once more, and this time Jayce reacted.</p>
<p>"Holy<em> fuck</em>! Did you hear that?!"The teenager exclaimed, terrified. Immediately, he picked up in speed and now was jogging near Kevin. He looked back, and a pair of arms and a head with a neck connecting it to a very slim torso was dragging itself out of what seemed to be a bloody hole.</p>
<p>"Stop looking and follow me." Kevin sped up, now sprinting swiftly through the trees, dodging expertly thick branches and spiky stones.</p>
<p>"Maybe if I grew up as a forest boy I might have, but I didn't so slow the <em>fuck</em> down."</p>
<p>Kevin helped him go over a thick branch, and involuntarily glanced back to the thing he saw, and never had he been in his life more scared than when he saw the enormity and deformity of what came out of the ground. It turned its head slowly, its shoulder-length wet hair sticking to its sharp features. Everything around him quieted down, muting the whines of the wind, Jayce's yells, as Kevin made eye contact with the creature. Its dark, alien-like eyes seemed to bear into the deepest parts of himself, and seemed to curl around its very own heart. Its eyes seemed to get bigger as everything around him blackened even further.</p>
<p>"Kevin!" A sharp tug at his arm pulled him away, and the forest was alive with buzzing sounds once again, and Jayce was there, right in front of him, with his hand wrapped around his arm.</p>
<p>"Come on!" He tugged again, harder this time. Kevin jumped over a branch, made a few steps , but couldn't help stopping abruptly when warm air was blown over his nape, sending chills running down his spine. He didn't turn around. He didn't have to. All he could hear were the muted terrified screams of his friend, and the low, deep voice right next to his left ear.</p>
<p>"<em>Mine...</em>"It whispered, all while a warm, almost liquid-like feeling was traveling down from his nape to his lower back. In that moment, clothes didn't matter anymore to Kevin, not even his own skin, for he felt bare, completely naked at the hands of this creature. Apart from the adrenaline-induced fear spreading through his veins, an almost subtle feeling arose deep in his stomach, slowly building up. A sharp pain on his lower back made Kevin flinch, a low moan leaving his mouth as he fell to his knees, panting.</p>
<p>As if nothing ever happened, the overwhelming presence was gone, as well as the pooling feeling in his stomach. A wolf's howl reached his ears, as well as nearby crunches. A chill wind passed by, ruffling his untamed red curls. Clenching his teeth, he tried standing, but each time he rose to his feet his knees would buckle, falling back on the ground.</p>
<p>The horrifying image of the tall, skeletal-like creature that arose from the ground remained embedded in his mind. Those unnaturally big and round eyes, completely blackened, alive and dark transported him back to the unavoidable nightmares he had when he was younger. In each and every all of them, a creature just like this one would show up, whisper unrecognizable words in his ears and touch him everywhere, from head to toe. '<em>Kevin...</em>' it would say once in a while with a long, drawn-out throaty moan.</p>
<p>'<em>Kevin...</em>' It seemed to growl out even now, carried by the low blows of the wind.</p>
<p>'<em>Kevin...</em>' It would repeat itself with every crack of dried branches nearby.</p>
<p>"Kevin!" He was tugged up, helped to his feet, but he could barely make sense of what was going on around him. Jayce's upturned dark brows and his teary-red eyes reminded him of the worried feeling he had whenever he'd run into this forest by himself at night. Whenever he felt the threatening gazes of his parents follow him around, or the loud warnings of his best friend's that would echo through the trees and through his head like a song played on repeat.</p>
<p>With a short gasp, Kevin pushed Jayce aside and began walking towards the only place he ever knew safe was. In the only place where his only pet would sit with him and warm him up like a loving mother for days before his life was ended by his father. <em>It was only an accident</em>, he'd monotonously repeat himself over Kevin's repeated sobs and screams when he arrived at the spot where his father would hunt. It was only an <em>accident</em> that killed his only best friend in his entire childhood, and years worth of hear-warming memories. The blankets took longer to warm him up, and the lamp had no use if he couldn't see his friend's fur. He would sit there on his dirty pillows, longing for one more comfortable and warm night curled around his best friend.</p>
<p><em>Keep looking forward</em>, Kevin would repeat to himself as he saw the trees clearing up a few miles in front of him.</p>
<p>The silvery pale light from the Moon seemed to guide him to this very place, where trees formed an almost perfect circle around another mushroom circle, with a piece of pale fabric in the middle. He rushed over to enter the circle and grab the familiar fabric, but a loud bark stopped him mid-way. He looked up, and the solitary wolf was standing in front of him, outside of the circle.</p>
<p>Taking a very offensive position, its sharp teeth and penetrating golden eyes glistened in the moonlight. Kevin only started at him, dumbfounded. Everything about the wolf resembled his once best friend, from the blackened tip of its tail to the pink muzzle. Why would he be standing in front of him? Why would he show up now? For a few moments, a familiar warmth engulfed him, sending shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>He blinked a few times, as if coming out of a daze, and stood straight, his eyes scanning for the friend he thought he'd come with.</p>
<p>"Jayce?" He called out, his eyes back to where the wolf once stood. It was gone.</p>
<p>He briefly took a look back at the mushroom circle, and realized that there was nothing inside in the first place. Only pale, rusty leaves that resembled piece of fabric. Scooting back from the circle, he looked around more, only to come to the obvious conclusion that there was nobody with him. The trees were quiet and looming over him dangerously, and the wind whooshed by with a shriek. He looked around for the brown mop of hair of his friend's, or a path that seemed walked on.</p>
<p>He paused his search. In front of him was another wolf, sitting calmly in the shadows with a curious look on its face.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is up with all those wolves..." Kevin muttered under his breath. "Fuck this, and fuck you, and fuck everything that's been messing with my head for the last hours because I don-" A sharp bark cut him off. The wolf approached Kevin with a different, more powerful look on its face that seemed to cut through him. Kevin backed up one step, and stopped himself when he noticed that the wolf had no interest in him, but trotted its way across the small tree enclosure and disappeared behind some barely lit bushes.</p>
<p>With a drawn-out sigh, Kevin slumped his shoulders and decided upon resuming his search. Too many things were happening at once, and it was hard for him to process everything. What stood as clear as day, was to find Jayce. He glanced back at the mushroom circle. It seemed almost too perfect to have just been grown there. It seemed almost planted, planned, made by... something. Something Kevin really didn't want to deal with right now.</p>
<p>"Jayce!" He shouted, silently hoping for an echoed response from his friend.</p>
<p>Moving towards the bushes, he called out for his friend again. The thorny branches were scratching at his skin as he made his way through them. It felt like an infinite labyrinth, and he felt like a mouse looking for his lost piece of cheese.</p>
<p>"Jayce! Shit!" He hissed in pain, making his way deeper and deeper into the forest. For a few seconds, he wished the wolf was back. Maybe he'd actually help him find its way. Shaking his head, he discarded the idea, thinking it might have been a stupid trick pulled by Jayce.</p>
<p>As he leaned over on one thick trunk, he noticed with the corner of his eye the pair of glistening eyes. Sighing, he shook off his ego for a bit, and asked the wolf if it knew how to get to Jayce.</p>
<p>It turned around and left, but looked back at Kevin multiple times, as if to follow it.</p>
<p>The path the wolf chose was easier to pass through, with no thorny bushes or terrifying, thick skinned trees. It was quite peaceful. Small fireflies dancing around, lighting up the road they were walking on. It felt surreal almost, like they were travelling to another dimension. One without the deep-rooted fear of being chased or watched. One without scary-looking trees and foggy places.</p>
<p>Time seemed to sweep by as Kevin realized they already arrived. The air had a warm feeling to it. Slightly humid, but inviting nonetheless. Looking around, a small wooden cabin was standing a few feet in front of him. Fireflies were gathering once more in a path-like row that lead towards the entrance.</p>
<p>Kevin made his way towards it, hesitantly stepping and taking in the whole place. Nothing scary, it seemed. It had an eerie feeling to it, too familiar and suspiciously warm and welcoming. As he reached the door, it's like something was calling to him inside, inviting him in.</p>
<p>Turning the knob, the door swung open with ease.</p>
<p>"Jayce!" Kevin gasped.</p>
<p>The latter was sitting in front of a crackling fireplace, with a blanket on top. His brown locks swooshed around at the same time with his head.</p>
<p>"Kevin!" He had a surprised expression on his face. Almost as if he wasn't expecting him to come here. Or as if he was pulled out of a trance.</p>
<p>"Jayce... We have to get out of here. Things keep happening and I don't like it." The orange glow from the fire suited his doll-like features, making him look as if he was glowing.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? We're safe. And- before you say anything, this time I'm serious. We <em>are</em> safe." He lifted the blanked inviting Kevin to sit by his side.</p>
<p>"What proof do you have to guarantee our safety, Jayce? Everything feels surreal and out of place here..." He grimaced, still hesitating to go near him. "I don't like it."</p>
<p>Jayce shifted where he sat, now facing the red-head. "I'll tell you all about it. Just come sit here by the fire." He pat a lonely looking pillow next to him. "Soon she'll come with warm tea."</p>
<p>"She? Jayce what the fuck have you been doing out the-"</p>
<p>"Bethanny, Kevin. Beth." A heavy silence filled the room. Kevin instantly tensed at the sound of her name. The earlier remains of her sweetly scented perfume lingered in the air, reminding him of the conversation they had a few hours prior. "Stop being so suspicious of everything, dude. Now come on, sit next to me. She said she'd bring your favorite, cinnamon and pumpkin."</p>
<p>One step at the time, Kevin finally gave up his defenses and let out a long, defeated sigh. He plopped himself on the warm pillow, and rolled his shoulders. He glanced at Jayce as he was spreading the blanked over him. "This thing better have a good fucking explanation."</p>
<p>Jayce scoffed. "You don't even realize it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>